Le Monde des Hommes
by Tinamour
Summary: Sequel de Fellow "L'Âge des Hommes commence, bientôt, notre peuple n'aura plus aucune raison de rester ici."
1. Elladan

**Bonjour à tous et bienvenue sur ma nouvelle fic ! Pour ceux qui n'auraient pas lu le résumé, ceci est la suite de « Fellow » (que je vous invite évidemment à aller lire^^)**

**Plusieurs nouvelles :**

**-Mon rythme de publication devrait connaître une hausse (j'ai un chapitre de « Liens » presque fini et je cogite sur « Dis » et « Et si »)**

**-J'ai un peu l'impression de faire de la chute libre, étant donné que je n'ai plus films ni livres pour me seconder, seulement les appendices. J'espère que vous me pardonnerez et me signalerez les éventuelles incohérences.**

**Et des remerciements **** Mirchi à Ellawen (qui aura peut-être changé de pseudo d'ici-là) pour ses encouragements et son remontage de moral ainsi que pour le prêt d'Aelin, à LegolasKili pour Annasophiel, à Lirawen pour Tinsel, à Esterwen pour Serir qui devrait bientôt faire son apparition, et bien sûr au Maitre pour avoir créé cet univers qui est une source inépuisable d'inspiration.**

**Conscience : **_**C'est bon, ils ont compris, arrête de causer ! Ils vont pas même les lire, ces lignes !**_

**Elladan**

Des gouttes de pluie tombaient dans la rivière, s'écrasant à la surface de l'onde en formant de petits cercles. Elles trempaient également les mèches noires qui s'échappaient du capuchon de l'elfe posté devant le cours d'eau et dont les yeux d'un gris presque noir fixaient attentivement la rive opposée.

Mis à part le clapotis de l'eau et le chant d'une ou deux grenouilles, le périmètre était calme. L'elfe posa une main sur la poignée de la dague qui ne quittait jamais sa ceinture, par simple habitude. Les Orcs et autres serviteurs du Mal avaient beau ne plus s'aventurer jusque dans la vallée d'Imladris, on était jamais trop prudent.

Un craquement attira son attention. L'elfe raffermit sa prise sur son arme et se tourna avec une lenteur calculée vers la source du bruit, prêt à plaquer sa lame contre la gorge de l'intrus. Il n'en eut pas le temps.

-_Mae Govannen_, Elladan.

Les doigts du patrouilleur glissèrent le long de sa cuisse.

-Tinsel ?

-Étonné de me voir ? demanda la demoiselle avec un petit rire.

-Assez, je dois l'avouer…Qu'est-ce que t'amène ici ?

-J'avais envie de me promener. Les bois sont sûrs maintenant, non ?

Elladan hocha la tête.

La jeune elfe se glissa à ses côtés avec la souplesse d'un chat et contempla la rive opposée d'un air songeur.

Ils restèrent ainsi un bon moment, Tinsel silencieuse et rêveuse, Elladan essayant d'ignorer sa présence et de concentrer plutôt sur sa garde. Ce qui n'empêchait pas ses yeux d'obliquer furtivement de temps à autre vers le visage fin, les longues boucles auburns et les yeux gris clairs qui fixaient sans mot dire les arbres et les pierres. Tinsel était très agréable à regarder, tout comme sa sœur Annasophiel d'ailleurs, et les elfes de Fondcombe les plus jeunes ou les plus hardis ne manquaient pas de marquer leur intérêt aux deux sœurs, mais Elladan avait parfois l'impression que la plupart des gens ne voyaient en Tinsel qu'une jolie fille là où il y avait des trésors de gentillesse et un cœur de guerrière. Il se souvenait comme si c'était hier de la férocité et de la rage de vaincre qu'avait déployées son amie lors de la bataille au pied des Portes Noires. Il connaissait sa manière de se battre pour avoir supervisé une partie de son entraînement, mais il ne l'avait jamais vue à son maximum. Sous ces apparences de jeune fille sage et rangée, Tinsel cachait bien son jeu.

Cette dernière frissonna soudain, marmonnant : « J'aurais dû prendre une cape ! »

Chevaleresque, Elladan défit la broche argentée en forme de feuille qui fermait la sienne et la noua autour des épaules de Tinsel.

Elle eut un petit hoquet étonné mais quand elle se tourna vers lui, son sourire valait tous les remerciements du monde.

La forêt les engloutit à nouveau, pleine de bruissements de feuilles, de gouttes de pluie et de coassements de grenouilles.

Elladan aurait été bien en peine de dire combien de temps s'était écoulé quand la relève arriva en la personne de Fendros, qui s'abstint de commentaires, mais dont le regard interrogateur et curieux promettait une longue séance d'explications ce soir.

Fendros faisait partie du contingent d'elfes qui s'étaient battus en Forêt Noire. Il en avait écopé d'une longue cicatrice qui débutait sous son œil gauche et courait le long de sa joue jusqu'au menton de même qu'une légère arachnophobie qui semblait être le lot quotidien d'une grande partie de ceux qui séjournaient à Mirkwood. Personnellement, le fils d'Elrond n'avait jamais souffert d'un tel mal. Et les Valars savaient combien de jours il avait passé, en compagnie de son frère, dans les forêts de Thranduil.

La sentinelle en place, Elladan et Tinsel prirent le chemin le plus court pour regagner la cité en évitant les flaques d'eau et de boue, histoire de ne pas arriver encore plus trempés. Déjà qu'ils pourraient tordre leurs vêtements en arrivant…

Tinsel n'avait rien dit quand Fendros les avait débusqué, elle ne disait toujours rien alors qu'ils empruntaient côte à côte le pont menant à la place principale. Pourtant, Elladan n'avait pas l'impression qu'elle attendait quelque chose, jusqu'elle savourait le calme. Mais il pouvait tout aussi bien se tromper. Les femelles étaient parfois tellement tordues et imprévisibles.

Ils se séparèrent devant le grand couloir, l'une rejoignant les appartements qu'elle partageait avec son aînée, l'autre rêvant déjà de la baignoire d'eau bouillante dans laquelle il allait pouvoir se prélasser.

Elladan venait à peine de se défaire de son carquois et de ses bottes lorsqu'on frappa deux coups nets à la porte. Il s'y traîna avec un soupir agacé, espérant que son visiteur ne s'éterniserait pas.

Il s'agissait d'Erestor, dont les yeux bruns plongèrent vers les pieds dénudés du prince avant de remonter sur son visage, dissimulant à moitié une moue exaspérée.

-Que me vaut le plaisir de votre irruption ?

-Le Seigneur Elrond m'a chargé de vous convoquer dans son bureau, commença le conseiller, qui remplissait aussi la fonction de secrétaire auprès d'Elrond et de souffre-douleur auprès de Glorfindel.

-Immédiatement ?

-Immédiatement. Et avec vos chaussures.

Elladan jeta un regard noir à l'elfe qui s'évanouissait déjà dans le couloir de son pas rapide. Adieu le bain, il devrait se contenter d'une toilette rapide.

Il se dépêcha de revêtir une tunique plus appropriée à une entrevue avec son père et courut presque jusqu'au lieu de rendez-vous. Le chemin qui menait au bureau du seigneur de Fondcombe avait toujours été synonyme d'angoisse pour les jumeaux, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'ils ne l'empruntaient le plus souvent que traînés par l'un ou l'autre habitant mécontent et qu'ils ne savaient jamais comment leur père allait les punir. Mais c'était du passé. Elladan n'était plus un elfling et Elrond ne lui avait plus fait subir de remontrances depuis qu'il avait noyé de vin une nappe blanche comme neige. Ce qui remontait au mariage de son frère et qui aurait frôlé l'incident diplomatique si les enfants de Thranduil ne l'avaient pas empêché de l'éventrer avec les bois de son élan.

Elladan échangea un sourire avec le garde en faction devant la porte de bois sculpté et, ayant annoncé son arrivée par trois coups, pénétra dans la pièce.

Il y découvrit Legolas qui écoutait, l'air grave, les paroles d'Elrond, qui se tut dès qu'il aperçut son fils. Elladan les salua tous deux, se sentant légèrement mal à l'aise sous les regards gris et bleu qui ne le quittaient pas, et vint prendre place sur le siège laissé libre aux côtés de son beau-frère.

-Alors, tu viens nous rendre Aylea ? dit-il dans l'espoir de détendre l'atmosphère.

Legolas lui répondit par un sourire pincé et Elrond fit un effort colossal pour ne laisser échapper qu'un soupir à peine audible.

-Il ne s'agit pas de cela, rectifia le seigneur de Fondcombe. C'est moi qui ais convoqué Legolas.

Elladan se pencha plus avant vers son père, intéressé.

-Il y a maintenant plus de trois ans que la menace de Sauron a été éradiquée et que le Roi Elessar occupe le trône de ses ancêtres. Eryn Lasgalen semble en bonne voie de reconstruction et les elfes qui sont revenus blessés sont soit guéris, soit partis pour les Havres.

Elrond fit une pause, comme s'il hésitait à poursuivre. Le regard inquiet de son fils le persuada :

-Vous êtes tous deux héritiers des derniers royaumes elfes. Le jour où vous aurez le pouvoir, assurez-vous de régner ensemble.

-Pas comme vous et Thranduil, ne put s'empêcher de faire remarquer Elladan.

Son père se contenta de le gratifier d'un coup d'œil torve.

-Nos familles sont déjà liées par le mariage, mais il nous faudra peut-être un jour renforcer cette alliance.

-Comment ? s'enquit le prince de Fondcombe. Thranduil a une fille cachée ? Et dois-je vous rappeler qu'Elrohir a autant le droit que moi d'hériter d'Imladris ? De plus, vous semblez compter sans Celeborn et Círdan !

-Aylea est en ce moment-même en Lorien, expliqua Legolas, qui ouvrait la bouche pour la première fois depuis l'arrivée d'Elladan. Il ne s'agit pas de nous liguer les uns contre les autres, mais de protéger notre peuple tout entier.

Le fils d'Elrond avait la sinistre impression que quelque chose lui échappait et le fait que son beau-frère soit plus au courant que lui de la situation ne faisait qu'y contribuer.

-Pourquoi maintenant ? Si vous souhaitez reconstruire l'Alliance du temps de Gil-Galad, il fallait le faire à la fin du Troisième Âge.

Est-ce ces derniers mots ou les yeux de son père qui le mirent sur la voie, il aurait été incapable de le dire.

-La fin d'un Âge…répéta-t-il, comme abasourdi.

-La fin d'un monde, compléta Elrond. Les elfes n'ont passé que trop de temps sur ces terres. C'est au tour des Hommes de régner ici. Certains d'entre nous l'avaient pressenti dès le retour de l'Ombre, mais nous sommes aujourd'hui de plus en plus nombreux à ressentir l'appel de la mer.

Il se leva pour aller s'accouder à une fenêtre, tournant le dos à ses interlocuteurs.

-Notre peuple aura besoin de vous et de vos enfants pour le protéger en attendant le dernier grand départ. Nous comptons tous sur vous.

Legolas hocha solennellement la tête. De son côté, Elladan se sentait perdu : c'était un peu trop d'un seul coup et il peinait à organiser les mille et une questions qui tournaient dans sa tête.

Le prince de l'ancienne Forêt Noire avait pris congé depuis un moment lorsque celui d'Imladris retrouva un semblant de conscience et vint rejoindre son père à la fenêtre. Il faisait étonnamment doux maintenant que la pluie avait cessé.

-Vous devriez nommer Elrohir comme successeur, lâcha-t-il. Il sera meilleur que moi pour gérer toutes ces…choses. Il a épousé la fille de Thranduil, les négociations et le décorum, il en a l'habitude.

-Aelin est enceinte, lui apprit abruptement Elrond. Si c'est un fils, il héritera d'Eryn Lasgalen.

-Mais, les enfants d'Aylea…

-Adanedhel est un bâtard et, malgré toute l'affection qu'il lui porte, Thranduil ne laissera jamais Avréliane accéder au trône. Ta sœur ne semblant plus désirer d'enfants, ce sont les neveux de Legolas qui seront au pouvoir après lui. L'avenir de ton frère est donc assuré. Et je te rappelle que tu es mon premier-né. Par conséquent, Fondcombe te revient et passera à tes fils après toi. Tu sauras comment faire, Elladan, tu auras Erestor et Glorfindel pour te seconder, ainsi que ton épouse, le jour où tu en choisiras une.

L'image de Tinsel passa furtivement devant ses yeux. Elle ferait une Dame merveilleuse, il le sentait au fond de son cœur, mais ressentait-elle quoi que ce soit de plus que de l'amitié à son égard ? Et lui, l'aimait-il vraiment ? On avait beau dire que les elfes n'aimaient qu'une fois, Elladan doutait de ses sentiments. Et s'il voulait demander la main de Tinsel et être certain qu'elle l'acceptait lui, et non pas la position qu'il lui offrait, il devait le faire avant que son père ne le choisisse officiellement comme héritier, même s'il pensait peu probable que son amie ait ce genre de réflexions en entendant sa proposition. Mais elle avait une sœur aînée, et elle ne pourrait pas accepter tant qu'Annasophiel n'était pas mariée. En plus, les deux elfes étaient pour le moment plus intéressées par les longues chevauchées et le maniement des armes que par la recherche d'un époux.

-J'ai un conseil demain, reprit Elrond, à propos des défenses de la vallée. Il serait bon que tu y assistes. Je sais que ce ne sera pas la première fois, mais je veux que tu sois le plus concentré possible, comme si c'était toi qui devais leur fournir une réponse, en tant que seigneur.

Elladan laissa échapper un soupir. Il avait espéré passer une nouvelle journée dans les bois, mais ses plans venaient de tomber à l'eau. Une part de lui criait de servir un prétexte quelconque pour y échapper tandis que l'autre l'enjoignait à accepter la demande de son père. Ce ne serait effectivement pas son premier conseil et il y avait sa place, en tant que futur seigneur de même qu'en tant que patrouilleur.

-Je viendrai.

Son père lui offrit un de ces demi-sourires dont il était si avare depuis le départ de Celebrian.

* * *

Deux heures plus tard, les gens de Fondcombe partagèrent un souper sur une des terrasses surplombant la vallée. Les mets étaient simples mais délicieux, quelques musiciens, menés par Lindir, emplissaient l'air du soir d'une douce musique reposante et les convives bavardaient gaiement.

Assis à la table d'honneur entre Legolas et un dignitaire d'Eryn Lasgalen dont, s'il l'avait jamais su, il avait oublié le nom, Elladan mangeait distraitement, la tête trop emplie d'interrogations et d'angoisses que pour pouvoir pleinement profiter de l'instant.

-Aurons-nous bientôt le plaisir de te voir ? s'enquit Legolas. Aylea et Elrohir se languissent de toi, tout comme ton neveu et ta nièce.

-Dans les mois à venir, pourquoi pas ? Je tiens à être présent pour la naissance de l'enfant d'Aelin et d'Elrohir, répondit Elladan en portant sa coupe à ses lèvres.

Le vin était doux et coupé d'eau. De toute façon, il n'y avait que les vins humains pour l'émécher un tant soit peu à condition qu'il en ingurgite des quantités phénoménales et, si l'alcool avait la capacité d'embrumer son esprit quelques temps, il payait cette pseudo-tranquillité bien trop cher le lendemain.

Au gré de ses divagations, son regard se porta presque naturellement sur Tinsel. Elle avait laissé ses boucles auburn cascader librement sur ses épaules et couvrir sa gorge que le corsage de sa robe orange chatoyant dévoilait légèrement. Assise aux côtés de sa sœur, elle riait d'un mot que venait de lui glisser un elfe aux cheveux châtains. Elladan sentit son cœur se serrer. Il respira profondément, prit une nouvelle gorgée de vin et se concentra sur le contenu de son assiette.

Malgré tout, il entendait ce rire, ce rire qui lui perçait le cœur d'un coup de couteau. « _C'est avec moi qu'elle devrait rire, c'est à mes côtés qu'elle devrait être assise_, songea-t-il_._ Mais cela n'arriverait jamais s'il restait planté là comme un arbre à attendre que les saisons passent. « _Si des couples se mettent à danser, je l'invite._

Il n'y eut pas de danse ce soir-là, rien de plus que quelques elfes qui joignirent leurs voix à celle de Lirellä, récemment formée par Lindir et qui chantait seule pour la première fois. Elle avait une très belle voix, mélodieuse et douce comme du miel, mais elle ne parvint pas à chasser les soucis d'Elladan. Annasophiel faisait partie du groupe de chanteurs. Le prince de Fondcombe savait qu'elle avait appris les rudiments du métier de ménestrel quand elle était plus jeune, mais son caractère impatient lui avait fait quitter les cours après quelques mois.

Quand la nuit fut d'un noir de poix et que les étoiles brillèrent de tout leur éclat au-dessus de la cité, les convives se dispersèrent, chacun regagnant sa chambre la tête emplie de musique. Elladan marchait en compagnie de Legolas dans les couloirs où des appliques dispensaient une lueur bleutée lorsqu'il entendit son nom, suivi de bruits de pas précipités. Tinsel approchait, un morceau de tissu sombre entre les bras.

-Tiens, ta cape, dit-elle en le lui tendant, j'ai oublié de te la rendre tout à l'heure.

Elladan sourit à la jeune elfe.

-Et bien…murmura-t-elle, confuse. Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit, mes seigneurs.

Elle les gratifia tous deux d'un sourire et disparut dans le couloir, légère comme un oiseau.

-De plus en plus jolie, Tinsel, fit remarquer Legolas comme ils reprenaient leur marche vers leurs quartiers. Bien loin de la petite fille qui jouait dans nos pieds quand nous étions plus jeunes.

Son interlocuteur acquiesça d'un hochement de tête.

**Et de un ! Plus que…beaucoup, j'espère !**

**Votre avis me fait toujours plaisir **

**Merci d'avoir lu !**


	2. Aylea

**Bonjour/ Bonsoir à vous tous ! Voilà le deuxième chapitre du Monde des Hommes qui, je l'espère, vous plaira. J'en profite aussi pour remercier vivement tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews : Merciiiiiii ! (Non, je ne suis pas excitée, qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire ça ?)**

**Dans la catégorie « News », j'ai maintenant deux pages Facebook sur lesquelles vous pouvez avoir des actu sur mes fanfics (du genre dates de publication) et mes projets plus personnels : « Le petit monde de Tinamour » et « Ethylen et Tinamour », que je partage avec ma soeurette de plume. N'hésitez pas à nous aimer ^^ (même si je sais que c'est déjà le ca ))**

**Enjoy et n'hésitez pas à poster un petite trace de votre passage dans la boite rectangulaire au fond, ça stimule l'inspiration **

**Et avant que je n'oublie, ce chapitre contient une scène que certains pourraient trouver trop explicite. Le début et la fin seront indiqués pour ceux qui ne souhaiteraient pas la lire.**

**Aylea**

Elle lisait la même ligne pour la dixième fois. Incapable de feindre plus longtemps la concentration, Aylea leva les yeux de l'ouvrage posé sur ses genoux. Les jeux des jumeaux étaient bien plus intéressants que…De quoi parlait ce livre, déjà ? Franchement, c'était le cadet de ses soucis. Elle avait eu besoin de s'isoler un peu et faire semblant de lire lui avait paru la meilleure solution pour éviter d'être dérangée.

De tous ses séjours en Lothlorien, c'était le premier où elle ne se sentait pas à sa place. Les mallorns à l'ombre desquels elle avait joué enfant et dansé adolescente lui semblaient bien triste en comparaison avec ceux de ses souvenirs. La Lorien entière était plus terne, plus vide. Une grande partie des Galadhrims avaient gagné la demeure de Círdan ou les forêts de Thranduil et la nostalgie qui se lisait dans les yeux de ceux qui restaient encore faisait mal au cœur.

-Je peux te tenir compagnie ?

-Bien sûr.

Aylea s'écarta de façon à laisser une place à sa grand-mère sur le banc qu'elle occupait.

Le poids des années n'avait pas affecté la beauté de la Dame de Lorien. Sa cascade de cheveux d'or ruisselait dans son dos comme dans les plus lointains souvenirs d'Aylea, elle se mouvait toujours avec la même grâce presque immuable, suivie par les volutes de soie blanche de sa robe. Mais son sourire était plus las et ses yeux brillaient du désir de la Mer.

-Je pars demain, annonça Aylea.

Rien dans la physionomie de Galadriel, qui suivait du regard les jumeaux se poursuivre entre les arbres, n'indiquait qu'elle avait entendu.

-Haldir m'a proposé de faire le voyage avec un groupe qui…part pour Eryn Lasgalen.

Dire "qui quitte la Lorien" lui était impossible parce que ces mots deviendraient réels une fois franchie la barrière de ses lèvres. Tandis qu'aussi longtemps qu'elle les gardait en elle, elle pouvait encore se bercer de l'illusion que rien n'avait changé. Et pourtant, tellement de choses avaient changé depuis la dernière fois qu'Aylea s'était retrouvée dans ces bois. Trois ans seulement, un battement de cil dans une vie d'elfe, mais qui avaient lentement détruit tout ce qu'elle connaissait et qui continuaient leur terrible travail, rendant chaque plus instable son monde et lui donnant l'angoissante impression que tout était éphémère.

Elle enserra sa poitrine de ses bras pour s'empêcher de se mettre à trembler. Elle avait plus que jamais peur de l'avenir, peur de perdre les repères dont elle disposait. Elle sentait que ce séjour en Lorien serait le dernier : Galadriel ne serait pas longue à rejoindre les Terres Immortelles et, même si ses yeux reflétaient moins l'appel de la Mer, Celeborn ne resterait pas à Caras Galadhon sans son épouse. Avec eux, partiraient les souvenirs qu'Aylea s'était construit en Lorien.

Legolas. Son image s'imposa dans son esprit tellement subitement que c'en était presque brutal. La première fois qu'elle l'avait vu, ils n'étaient que des enfants. Galadriel avait invité sa fille et son neveu à une de ses parties de thé. À peine arrivés, Elladan et Elrohir s'étaient évanouis dans les bois, bientôt suivis par Haldir qui avait cédé à la demande de Celebrian de garder un oeil sur eux, et les jumelles avaient été priées par leur mère de jouer avec leur petit-cousin. Ellerian nourrissait encore Aelin et Aylea se rappelait du sourire qui avait effleuré les lèvres de Thranduil quand son épouse tenait leur fille dans ses bras. Legolas, lui, était vexé que les jumeaux l'aient laissé en plan avec leurs soeurs pour toute compagnie. Après quelques remontrances, ils avaient finalement joué à cache-cache parmi ces mêmes arbres qui voyaient maintenant les courses-poursuites d'Adan et d'Avréliane. Ils s'étaient revus à l'occasion de nouvelles parties de thé, puis, lorsque Thranduil avait cédé aux demandes de son fil et accepté de l'envoyer quelques mois à Imladris, les deux jeunes elfes avaient eu l'occasion de mieux se connaître, malgré le fait que le prince de Mirkwood passait le plus clair de son temps à s'entraîner à l'arc et à l'épée avec les fils d'Elrond. Mais leur premier baiser, ils l'avaient échangé à l'ombre protectrice des mallorns. Aylea sentait encore la chaleur qui avait envahi son corps tout entier, la délicieuse sensation des lèvres posées sur les siennes, le torrent de sentiments contradictoires qui l'avait envahie à cet instant.

-Nana !

Sa fille revenait en courant vers elle, son frère à ses trousses. Aylea laissa Avréliane grimper en un éclair sur ses genoux et se lover contre elle.

-Touchée ! clama Adanedhel en agrippant le bas de la robe de sa jumelle.

-Non, c'est pas du jeu ! repartit cette dernière, sûre d'elle. On avait dit qu'ici, c'était "terrain neutre".

-C'est pas vrai !

-Si, c'est vrai !

-Ce ne serait pas l'heure du bain ? intervint leur mère avant que la situation ne s'envenime encore plus.

Elle avait l'habitude de leurs disputes, qui avaient commencé lorsqu'ils étaient encore dans son ventre et qui, heureusement, semblaient s'atténuer avec le temps. Elle aussi, elle avait haussé la voix en compagnie de ses frères et soeur, ce qui pouvait atteindre une intensité telle que leurs parents les envoyaient aux quatre coins de Fondcombe jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient calmés.

Avréliane poussa un profond soupir et Adanedhel regarda sa mère d'un air de chien battu. Mais ils obtempérèrent et suivirent Aylea jusqu'au _flet_ qu'ils occupaient tous trois.

-Pourquoi doit-on partir demain ? demanda Adan pendant qu'il barbotait dans la cuve d'eau chaude.

-Tu n'as pas envie de rentrer à la maison ?

-Je ne sais pas…

-Moi, Ada me manque, ajouta Avréliane d'une petite voix.

-Il sera sûrement rentré quand nous arriverons, répondit Aylea en déposant un baiser sur les cheveux blonds de la petite.

À l'évocation de Legolas, elle ne put s'empêcher de jeter un œil en direction de son fils. Il releva la tête à ce moment précis, braquant sur elle son regard qui apparaissait gris acier à la lumière des chandelles, parfaite réplique de celui de son père biologique. Aylea en eut des frissons dans le dos : qu'elle le veuille ou non, Boromir vivrait toujours à ses côtés, en la personne de son fils.

* * *

Le souffle des chevaux formaient de petits nuages blancs dans l'air frais du matin. Une vingtaine de Galadhrims attendaient le signal du départ, quelques mèches de leurs longs cheveux blonds s'échappant de leurs capuchons rabattus sur leurs têtes. Ceux chargés de la protection du convoi portaient en travers du dos les longs arcs particuliers à leur race. Ils faisaient autrefois partie des sentinelles surveillant les frontières de la Lorien, et, une fois à Eryn Lasgalen, y rempliraient le même rôle s'ils le désiraient.

En selle sur Aeal, Aylea contemplait la forêt de mallorns pour en graver chaque détail dans sa mémoire. Aussi longtemps qu'elle s'en rappellerait, Caras Galadhon continuerait de vivre dans ses souvenirs. À ses côtés, ses enfants étaient silencieux.

-Nous vous souhaitons à tous un bon voyage, dit Celeborn à la petite troupe. Puisse Elbereth guider vos pas.

Tous les elfes baissèrent respectueusement la tête en un dernier adieu à leur seigneur et à sa dame.

La colonne s'ébranla lentement, les archers se disposant à l'avant et à l'arrière. Aylea se retourna une dernière fois pour apercevoir les silhouettes blanches de ses grands-parents devenir minuscules au rythme du pas de sa jument. Au loin, elle entendit le chant de l'Anduin, porteur de souvenirs. Elle avait hâte de rentrer à la maison.

Le trajet du retour lui sembla plus long que l'aller. Peut-être était-ce dû au calme presque assommant de ses compagnons de route ou bien à l'atmosphère pesante qui planait à la frontière entre les royaumes galadhrim et syndar. Les elfes n'échangeaient pas plus de paroles que nécessaire et même les jumeaux gardaient le silence. Mais les abords familiers du palais de Mirkwood réchauffèrent le cœur d'Aylea.

L'esplanade devant les portes principales de la demeure de Thranduil étaient plus animées que d'habitude. Une douzaine de Syndars, accompagnés de leurs montures, allaient rentrer vers le centre d'Eryn Lasgalen quand les voyageurs arrivèrent. Aylea reconnut sans trop de mal la chevelure brun-roux de Thavron, l'un des gardes que Thranduil avait affecté à la protection de son fils, ainsi que le carquois accroché à la selle d'un étalon gris pommelé.

-Soyez les bienvenus à Eryn Lasgalen.

L'elfe qui venait de parler fendit la masse de cavaliers pour s'avancer au-devant des nouveaux arrivants, un sourire aux lèvres.

-C'est un honneur de rencontrer la reine Ellerian, répondit le porte-parole du groupe, posant une main sur son cœur en guise de salut.

L'épouse de Thranduil lui rendit gracieusement son salut :

-Mon roi souhaite vous recevoir le plus tôt possible. Mais sans doute préféreriez-vous vous rafraîchir d'abord ?

-Ce serait bienvenu, Majesté. La route a été longue.

Ellerian sourit à nouveau.

Aylea démontait quand elle sentit qu'on lui saisissait la taille. Elle se retourna vivement et se retrouva pressée contre le torse de Legolas.

-Tu as fait bon voyage ? lui demanda-t-il.

-Oui, et toi ?

-Tu m'as manqué.

Ce fut la seule réponse qu'elle obtint de lui. Il passa deux doigts sous son menton avant de lui relever la tête et de l'embrasser doucement. Aylea s'abandonna tout entière à la chaleur du baiser, les paupières closes. Quand son époux se détacha d'elle, la fille d'Elrond ne put s'empêcher de jeter un oeil vers les elfes rassemblés devant eux, scrutant attentivement leurs visages. Ellerian regardait son fils avec une fierté non dissimulée et les membres de la garde de Legolas, de même que les Galadhrims, feignaient ne pas s'apercevoir de ce qui se passait. Elle avisa Nirwa qui sortait à son tour à leur rencontre. L'elfe avait rempli la fonction de gouvernante auprès des enfants de Thranduil et avait proposé son aide au couple héritier aussitôt qu'ils avaient emménagé en Forêt Noire. Même si Aylea ne raffolait pas de laisser ses enfants aux soins d'autres personnes, elle était reconnaissante à Nirwa de lui permettre de profiter de quelques instants d'intimité avec Legolas.

Après que leur père les ait embrassés et fait la promesse de leur lire une histoire avant qu'ils aillent se coucher, les jumeaux disparurent dans les profondeurs du palais en compagnie de Nirwa. L'héritier d'Eryn Lasgalen prit son épouse par la main et ils s'engagèrent à leur tour dans les couloirs sinueux et les ponts suspendus, bien décidés à prendre un bain chaud. Mais devant la porte de leurs appartements, les attendait Saëlor, un elfe des bois qui remplissait le rôle de conseiller auprès des rois de la Forêt Noire depuis la moitié du règne d'Oropher. Quelques mèches blanches concurrençaient le brun chaleureux de sa chevelure, mais ses yeux bleu-vert étaient aussi perçants que ceux d'un aigle et son esprit n'avait rien perdu de son acuité.

Il s'inclina rapidement devant le couple :

-Mon Prince, ma Dame, je suis ravi de vous voir de retour.

-Merci, Saëlor, répondit Legolas avec un sourire.

Le conseiller rendit son sourire à celui qu'il considérait un peu comme son propre fils avant d'exposer l'objet de sa visite :

-Le Roi aimerait s'entretenir avec vous.

-Maintenant ? demanda Aylea.

Subir une entrevue avec son beau-père ne rentrait pas dans la liste de ce qu'elle avait prévu pour sa soirée. Elle pouvait éventuellement supporter ce moment, mais pas avant d'avoir pu profiter d'un ou deux heures de tranquillité dans les bras de son amant. Elle camoufla à grand-peine un soupir quand le conseiller répondit par l'affirmative. Le bras de Legolas serré autour de ses épaules et le baiser qu'il piqua dans son cou lui donnèrent un peu de courage : elle réussit à afficher un sourire en entrant dans la petite salle d'audience où Thranduil avait l'habitude de recevoir les membres de sa famille.

La pièce était encore moins lumineuse que le reste du palais et les vapeurs d'alcool qui imprégnaient l'atmosphère faisaient regretter à Aylea les grandes salles de Fondcombe d'où on pouvait jouir d'une vue imprenable sur la vallée. Ils trouvèrent le Roi affalé sur un divan, une coupe de vin à la main, qu'il partageait avec sa femme assise à ses côtés. Saëlor indiqua leur présence par un raclement de gorge gêné, faisant sursauter le couple. Ellerian s'empressa de retrouver une attitude plus royale, tandis que son époux lançait un regard légèrement embrumé aux nouveaux arrivants.

-Et bien vous voilà ! dit-il sans bouger ni sembler remarquer les mines gênées de son fils et de sa belle-fille. Alors, dites-moi, comment se portent nos ennemis ?

Legolas et Aylea échangèrent un regard interdit avant de se tourner vers Ellerian, qui haussa les épaules avec un petit sourire en coin.

-Nous ne sommes plus en guerre, Ada, commença le Prince d'un ton incertain. Aylea était en Lorien et j'étais à Fondcombe.

-Alors dis-moi comment se portent ma tante et mon…Existe-t-il seulement un terme pour désigner le mari de ma cousine ?

-Seigneur Elrond devrait convenir, Aranen, intervint Saëlor.

-Voilà…

Ses yeux bleus se posèrent sur son fils, insistants et néanmoins un peu fuyants. Ce dernier déglutit, conscient qu'il n'y aurait que sa mère et le conseiller pour se rappeler de ce qui allait se dire dans les minutes à venir.

-Et bien…Le seigneur Elrond propose une alliance entre les elfes, un pacte qui garantirait la protection de nos peuples jusqu'à ce que le dernier d'entre nous ait quitté la Terre du Milieu.

Thranduil hocha la tête tout en se servant une nouvelle coupe de vin :

-Il a toujours eu de bonnes idées pour ce genre de choses, Peredhel. Dommage qu'il n'ait pas réussi son coup avec Sauron, dans le temps, ça nous aurait évité pas mal d'ennuis. Et quelles nouvelles de la Lorien ?

-Les Galadhrims quittent leur terre pour les Havres Gris, Fondcombe ou Eryn Lasgalen, expliqua Aylea. Une vingtaine d'entre eux sont arrivés ici en même temps que moi. Il n'en reste plus qu'une poignée auprès de Celeborn et Galadriel, et ils ne tarderont pas à partir eux aussi.

Nouvel acquiescement.

-Ça devait finir par arriver, soupira Ellerian.

-Vous pouvez disposer, ajouta son époux, congédiant son fils et sa belle-fille d'un geste de la main.

Les deux elfes s'inclinèrent et quittèrent la pièce, au grand soulagement de la rouquine. Dès qu'ils furent libérés de l'atmosphère étouffante et saturée de relents d'alcool qui régnait dans la salle, Aylea saisit la main de son compagnon et l'entraîna vers le dédale de passerelles et de couloirs menant à leurs appartements. Le Prince ne tarda pas à rire aux éclats, comme au temps où ils étaient encore des elflings se poursuivant dans les jardins de Galadriel.

Une fois devant la porte de leur chambre, Legolas y plaqua son épouse, l'embrassant et fourrageant d'une main dans sa chevelure tandis que l'autre lui enserrait la taille. La rouquine répondit fougueusement au baiser, laissant ses mains se nouer derrière la nuque de son vis-à-vis. L'elfe blond ouvrit la porte à la volée, vérifia d'un coup d'œil par-dessus l'épaule d'Aylea qu'aucune servante égarée ne traînait là et il s'engouffra dans la pièce, les jambes de sa compagne maintenant serrées autour de ses hanches. Ils se laissèrent tomber sur l'épais matelas de plumes, leurs baisers se faisant de plus en plus profonds, leurs caresses de plus en plus insistantes.

****Début lemon*****

Aylea dénoua les lacets qui fermaient la tunique de Legolas, qui lui embrassait le cou, avant de passer ses mains sur son torse et son dos. Elle pencha la tête en arrière, s'enfonçant dans les oreillers, et poussa un gémissement quand les mains atteignirent la courbe de sa gorge, sa poitrine. Elle ferma les yeux. Une main lui empoigna un sein et commença à le malaxer lentement alors que l'autre se dirigeait vers ses cuisses en effleurant sa peau rendue plus sensible par les caresses. Elle poussa un nouveau gémissement et bomba le dos, comme l'aurait fait un chat. Elle le sentait se durcir contre sa cuisse, son bassin commençait à osciller contre le sien. Elle tendit une main vers ses chausses, les dénouant rapidement, et ce faisant, passa un doigt contre sa virilité dressée. Ses mains à lui avaient relevé sa jupe sur ses cuisses et s'étaient engouffrées dans son intimité en de lents va-et-vient.

Leurs bouches se rencontrèrent à nouveau tandis qu'il la pénétrait. Elle agrippa d'une main le rebord du matelas, l'autre toujours accrochée au dos de son amant. Ils jouirent simultanément, leurs corps se cambrant comme un seul quand il répandit sa semence en elle. Avec un dernier râle rauque de désir assouvi, il se laissa rouler à ses côtés, la respiration courte.

*****Fin lemon*****

Elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, lentement, en un chaste baiser qui tira un sourire à l'elfe blond.

-Je t'aime, lui susurra-t-elle, ses yeux verts plongés dans les siens.

Il lui répondit en l'embrassant à son tour.

Ils étaient couchés l'un près de l'autre sans rien dire depuis environ dix minutes lorsqu'Aylea rompit le silence, posant la question qui lui brulait les lèvres depuis son retour en Forêt Noire :

-Si Aelin a un fils, il sera Roi après toi ?

Legolas acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, les yeux dans le vague.

-Tu ne préfèrerais pas que ce soit ton fils ?

-Adan ne pourra jamais régner, Aylea.

-Je ne parlais pas d'Adan...

La physionomie de l'elfe blond se modifia imperceptiblement dès qu'il comprit ce que son amante suggérait. Il posa une main sur le ventre de sa compagne puis la retira aussitôt. Se levant, il quitta le lit et vint se planter devant la fenêtre qui donnait sur la forêt luxuriante.

**The End…pour le moment. N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis et, pourquoi pas, un POV que vous souhaiteriez me voir aborder. À la prochaine et merci d'avoir lu !**


	3. Aelin

**Bonjour/Bonsoir ! Je tiens à vous présenter mes excuses pour ce rythme de publication atrocement lent, mais la vie étant ce qu'elle et l'inspiration me fuyant depuis un long moment, j'ai eu du mal à pondre un truc lisible^^**

**J'espère que vous passerez un agréable moment en compagnie des elfes de la Terre du Milieu. (Je me suis rendue compte que, pour le moment, mon titre doit vous sembler bien paradoxal...Ne vous en faites pas, les humains débarquent dans le prochain chapitre)**

**Point de vue disclaimer, la TdM et tout ce qu'il y a dedans appartiennent à l'esprit du Grand Maître. Aelin est née dans l'imagination d'Ethylen (d'ailleurs, soeurette, j'espère que tu me pardonneras le mauvais traitement que je lui fais subir) et Aylea, ses bébés et Nirwa sont à moi.**

**Et un tout grand merci à ceux qui ont mis cette fic dans leurs favoris ou qui me suivent. Vous êtes géniaux !**

**Voilà voilà…Bonne lecture !**

**Aelin**

La soirée avait été éprouvante pour la jeune elfe. Malgré les attentions de sa famille et le fait d'avoir passé la quasi-totalité de la fête sagement assise sur une chaise, Aelin se sentait au bout du rouleau.

Les réjouissances, organisées par son père pour une raison floue, avaient été grandioses, comme à chaque fois qu'il prenait à Thranduil la lubie de prouver à ses sujets qu'il était encore l'un des seigneurs les plus riches de la Terre du Milieu. Les serviteurs avaient monté des cuisines des plats aussi nombreux que délicieux, le vin avait coulé à flot et la musique résonnait encore aux oreilles de la princesse.

Elle avait mangé un peu malgré ses nausées, refusé poliment toutes les invitations à se joindre au cercle des danseurs virevoltant gracieusement au centre de la clairière, constaté l'engourdissement progressif de l'esprit de ses compatriotes au rythme des coupes qui se vidaient puis se remplissaient pour se vider à nouveau.

Aylea, un peu plus joyeuse et bruyante que d'habitude, avait ingurgité quatre coupes en guise de toast à la santé de sa belle-sœur et du bébé à venir, et elle en aurait descendu une cinquième si Legolas ne l'avait pas emmenée sur la piste de danse. Lorsqu'Aelin avait quitté la fête, le couple se balançait doucement, la tête d'Aylea posée sur la poitrine de son époux qui lui murmurait à l'oreille des mots qui la faisaient sourire.

Aelin aurait adoré danser elle aussi, blottie dans les bras d'Elrohir, mais son état ne le lui permettait pas. Son ventre énorme l'obligeait à cambrer le dos dès qu'elle était debout et les coups de pieds du bébé l'empêchaient de se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit d'autre. Elle avait hâte de donner naissance à son enfant, n'était-ce que pour reprendre une vie un peu plus normale, et en même temps, elle était terrifiée. Ellerian avait passé de longues heures à écouter les craintes de sa fille, elle l'avait conseillée, lui avait expliqué comment se déroulaient les accouchements, mais rien de ce qu'elle pouvait dire ne dissipait l'angoisse d'Aelin.

De la fenêtre de sa chambre, elle voyait les lampions accrochés aux branches des arbres répandre sur l'assemblée une lumière feutrée, plus chaleureuse que celle des fêtes de la Lorien mais moins irréelle, plus tangible, presque palpable. Les pensées d'Aelin dérivèrent vers les réjouissances qui ne manqueraient pas d'accompagner la venue au monde de son enfant et qui seraient d'autant plus grandioses si elle accouchait d'un fils, d'un héritier qui succéderait à son oncle en temps voulu. En fermant les yeux, les mains croisées sur son ventre, elle pouvait presque le voir, son fils aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux d'un bleu perçant, elle devinait l'ombre d'un sourire aussi éclatant que celui d'Elrohir et le regard concentré qui caractérisait les hommes de sa propre famille. Son fils serait un grand Roi, elle en était persuadée.

Aelin quitta la fenêtre et les bruits étouffés de la fête, désormais pressée de se mettre au lit. Laissant glisser le long de son corps sa robe de soie, elle posa une main sur son ventre rond, fermant les yeux pour entendre les battements de cœur du petit être qui grandissait en elle. Il devait dormir, sans quoi elle aurait eu droit à un coup de pied ou de main en guise de bienvenue. Une immense vague de bonheur la submergea tout d'un coup, soudaine, brusque et d'autant plus délicieuse. Elle se sentait entière, à peu près la même sensation que celle procurée par le baiser d'Elrohir le jour de leur mariage. Elle se mit à muser doucement, juste pour le bébé, une chanson de son enfance dont les paroles s'étaient effacées de sa mémoire.

-Tout va comme tu le souhaites ?

La voix d'Elrohir. Son menton niché sur son épaule. Son souffle dans ses cheveux. Sa main posée sur son ventre. Son contact électrisant.

-Oui, répondit la jeune elfe avec douceur. Il dort.

-Alors, tu es certaine que c'est un fils ? Comment peux-tu le savoir ? s'étonna Elrohir devant l'acquiescement de son épouse.

-C'est plus un espoir qu'une certitude, je te l'accorde. Mais je le sens, je sens que je porte ton fils.

-Fille ou garçon, ça m'importe peu. Tout ce que je veux, c'est un bébé qui ait ton sourire.

-Idiot, chuchota Aelin en se retournant pour faire face à son époux.

Elrohir plongea avidement vers ses lèvres, l'embrassant avec plus de fougue que d'habitude…Quand il se détacha d'elle, son époux lui prit la main et la guida vers leur lit, où elle s'allongea, laissant échapper un petit soupir de soulagement. Combien de temps avait duré leur étreinte, Aelin n'aurait pu le dire : les minutes se figeaient lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble.

-Je t'aime, meleth-nin, chuchota-t-elle lorsqu'Elrohir, ayant soufflé toutes les chandelles de leur chambre, à l'exception de celle sur sa table de chevet, s'allongea à ses côtés.

-Moi aussi, répondit-il en posant un baiser sur le front de son épouse, rapidement suivi d'un autre sur sa joue et d'un dernier, volatile, sur ses lèvres.

Aelin eut un petit rire et le repoussa gentiment :

-Arrête, lui intima-t-elle.

-Tu es mon épouse, répondit l'elfe aux cheveux noirs, l'attirant plus proche de lui. Tu m'appartiens tout comme je t'appartiens. J'ai attendu trop longtemps que tu sois mienne pour me priver du bonheur de t'embrasser.

Aelin pouffa, entortillant une mèche de cheveux d'Elrohir autour de son doigt. Quand elle releva les yeux vers lui, il la regardait avec une intensité qu'elle lui voyait rarement. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, perdus dans le bleu et le gris des yeux de l'autre, délicieusement seuls au monde.

Elrohir finit par refermer ses bras autour d'Aelin et l'embrassa une nouvelle fois.

OOOOOOO

Douleur.

-Aelin ?

Éclair de douleur qui la transperce de part en part.

-Aelin…

Elle veut crier, mais un nouvel éclair lui coupe le souffle.

-Aelin !

Elle sent des mains posées sur ses épaules, d'autres sur ses joues. Ces mains sont froides, tellement froides…Ou peut-être est-ce sa propre peau qui est bouillante ?

Du bruit, de plus en plus de bruit. Des portes qui claquent, des pas précipités, des éclats de voix qui résonnent trop dans sa tête que pour qu'elle puisse les comprendre ou même les distinguer, tout s'emmêle en un vacarme assourdissant. Sa vue est brouillée, les taches de couleur qu'elle perçoit n'ont aucun sens….

Noir.

Éclair de douleur.

-Aelin !

Elle connait cette voix, elle éveille des souvenirs enfouis dans sa mémoire, trop diffus que pour qu'elle puisse mettre le doigt dessus.

-Aelin, ouvre les yeux, reste avec moi.

Elle obtempère, papillonne un peu des paupières dans l'espoir d'obtenir une image plus nette mais ses efforts sont vains. Une crampe monumentale la saisit. Cette fois, elle hurle, un hurlement qui lui semble bien faible comparé à la douleur qui l'étreint et ne la lâche pas.

-Ça va aller, ça va aller. Reste avec moi, regarde-moi.

Elle lève une fois de plus ses pupilles aveuglées par la souffrance vers l'origine de la voix, mais elle est toujours aussi incapable de discerner les traits de l'elfe qui lui parle. Elle sent quelque chose lui attraper le bras, quelqu'un dépose un linge humide sur son front. Rien de ce qu'ils font ne peut arrêter la douleur. Rien ne peut arrêter la douleur.

-Princesse. Respirez.

Deux mains glacées sont posées sur ses joues, la forcent à maintenir son visage relevé. Sa vision commence à se rétablir. Elle inspire. L'air entre dans ses poumons, brûlant. Elle perçoit une odeur fraîche, apaisante et saine. Les battements affolés de son cœur résonnent de moins en moins forts contre ses oreilles.

-La douleur va finir par passer, continuez à respirer.

La voix lui fait l'effet d'un baume. La souffrance provoquée par ses inspirations diminue. Elle sent un calme agréable l'envahir. Elle ferme les yeux, s'abandonne au soudain bien-être qui entre en elle lentement, sans la brusquer.

OOOOOOO

-Doucement, voilàààà.

Quand Aelin rouvrit les yeux, elle ne reconnut pas sa chambre. Des vasques disposées aux quatre coins répandaient dans l'atmosphère l'odeur qui l'avait apaisée un peu plus tôt. Les rideaux étaient tirés et les flammes vacillantes d'un grand nombre de chandelles maintenaient les ténèbres à distance. Des silhouettes qu'elle n'arrivait pas à identifier discutaient au bout de son lit, à voix trop basse que pour qu'elle put comprendre ce qu'ils se disaient. Sa mère était assise à ses côtés, ses yeux verts reflétant son inquiétude.

-Comment te sens-tu ?

Aelin grimaça un sourire :

-J'ai l'impression qu'une horde de Mearas vient de galoper sur moi.

Un sourire effleura les lèvres d'Ellerian, qui caressa d'une main douce le front de sa fille.

-Nana, finit par demander la jeune elfe, que s'est-il passé ?

Une ombre passa dans les yeux de la Reine :

-Ton enfant…Il a essayé de…Nirwa ne sait pas exactement ce qui lui est arrivé, mais elle a fait de son mieux.

Une vague d'anxiété saisit Aelin. Avait-elle perdu le bébé ? La douleur qu'elle avait ressentie, était-ce la sienne ou celle du petit être qu'elle portait ? Elle posa une main sur son ventre proéminent, l'angoisse lui serrant la gorge. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle sentit un petit coup contre sa main qu'elle recommença à respirer librement.

-Tout va bien, maintenant, continuait sa mère. Mais nous avons eu tellement peur de te perdre, Anel-min.

Aelin lui offrit un pâle sourire et tendit une main vers elle, qu'Ellerian serra doucement dans la sienne.

-Et Elrohir ?

-Je suis ici.

Il couvrit en quelques pas la distance qui les séparait. Ellerian lui laissa son siège et regagna le petit groupe au pied du lit, après un sourire à sa fille.

-On peut dire que vous nous fait une belle frayeur, tous les deux.

Aelin eut un petit rire, vite suivi d'un grognement causé par un élancement soudain dans son bas-ventre. Elrohir se pencha plus près, lui prenant la main.

-Tout va bien, le rassura l'elfe. Ce n'était rien comparé à ce que je viens de vivre.

Son époux eu l'air soulagé. Il prit sa main, qui reposait sur la couverture, et la tint serrée comme s'il craignait qu'Aelin s'éloigne de lui.

-Je vous demande pardon, mon Prince, mais j'aimerais examiner la princesse une dernière fois.

Elrohir s'écarta, laissant Nirwa prendre place près d'Aelin. L'inspection de l'elfe fut plus rapide que la fille de Thranduil ne s'y attendait et se termina par un mot rassurant de Nirwa, qui était certaine que tout se passerait bien.

Le groupe au pied de son lit finit par quitter la chambre pour la laisser finir sa nuit et Elrohir s'allongea à nouveau à ses côtés, résolu à veiller sur elle tandis qu'elle dormait.

Les crampes reprirent à l'aube.

Elrohir courut chercher Nirwa dès qu'elles commencèrent à se rapprocher et le ballet d'elfes reprit.

La nourrice et sage-femme donnait des ordres à la nuée de serviteurs et avait relégué la famille royale dans le fond de la pièce. Seul Elrohir restait aux côtés d'Aelin, lui tenant la main et maintenant un linge sur son front à nouveau trempé de sueur.

Mis à part les grincements de dents irréguliers de l'elfe à chaque nouvelle contraction, la pièce était silencieuse. Tout le monde était dans l'expectative et Aelin sentait l'angoisse de sa famille emplir l'air autour d'elle.

Une fois qu'elle eut tout ce dont elle aurait besoin pour procéder à l'accouchement, Nirwa congédia les serviteurs et conseilla aux autres de quitter également les lieux. Thranduil vint poser un baiser sur le front de sa fille, Ellerian lui susurra quelques mots d'encouragement, Legolas lui offrit un sourire rassurant et Aylea lui assura que ce serait bientôt fini et qu'elle s'en sortirait sans problème. La rouquine allait lâcher la main de sa belle-sœur et rejoindre son époux devant la porte lorsqu'une crampe presque aussi violente que celles qui l'avaient torturée quelques heures plus tôt saisit Aelin. Nirwa se jeta vers le lit, posant ses mains sur le ventre et les cuisses de la jeune elfe, à la recherche de ce qui ne se passait pas comme prévu.

Aelin capta le regard inquiet d'Elrohir et voulut lui sourire, mais une nouvelle vague de souffrance lui coupa le souffle, rapidement suivie d'une seconde.

-Ça fait trop mal ! Je n'y arriverai pas, je ne peux pa…aaaah !

Aelin, ses doigts resserrés en griffes sur les montants du lit, convulsa une nouvelle fois sous les yeux de plus en plus horrifiés de son époux.

Aylea repoussa son amie contre les oreillers tout en essayant de la rassurer :

-Non, ne t'inquiète pas, ça va aller. D'autres femmes sont passées par là avant toi, tu vas t'en sortir !

L'elfe blonde se mordit la lèvre pour retenir un cri qui s'échappa tout de même :

-Je ne peux pas !

-Si, tu peux, rétorqua sa belle-soeur.

Elrohir, les bras ballants, donnait l'impression de ne s'être jamais senti aussi inutile de toute son existence. Et quand sa sœur lui intima d'un signe de tête de quitter la pièce, c'était comme s'il assistait seul à la destruction du monde. Il fit mine de rester, mais Legolas posa une main autoritaire sur son épaule, ne lui laissant pas le choix.

Aylea tenait un linge contre le front couvert de sueur d'Aelin, qui se débattait et hurlait de plus belle. Elle essayait de la calmer en lui parlant doucement, mais aucun son ne franchissait plus les oreilles de la fille de Thranduil.

Comme à travers un brouillard, elle vit Nirwa attraper le bras d'Aylea et la rouquine disparut de son champ de vision.

Aelin avait à nouveau l'impression d'être réduite à une boule de souffrance. Ses sensations se résumaient aux ondes qui partaient de son ventre pour irradier dans tout son corps. Elle savait qu'elle devait pousser, aider son enfant à sortir, mais elle ne se sentait pas la force nécessaire pour réussir. Elle aurait aimé crier encore une fois, mais, pour ça aussi, elle manquait de force.

Soudain, une lame lui déchira lui le ventre. Elle ouvrit la bouche, hurlant d'une voix qu'elle n'entendait pas. Elle voulait mourir, que tout s'arrête maintenant. Ses paupières s'étaient closes sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, mais ça ne changeait rien, elle ne voyait plus rien depuis quelques instants déjà.

Elle eut une dernière pensée pour l'enfant qui se battait à l'intérieur d'elle, impatient de respirer, pressé de découvrir le monde, avide de vivre.

« Pardon, pardon, mon fils. Je ne suis pas aussi forte que j'aimais à le croire. C'est une bataille que je ne peux gagner. Ma mère m'a toujours dit que je rencontrerais ma perte sur un champ de bataille, mais je ne pensais pas qu'il s'agirait de celui-ci. Prends le peu de force qu'il me reste.

« J'aurais aimé te connaître, assister à tes premiers rires, tees premiers pas, tes premiers mots. Ton père et moi t'aurions appris à monter à cheval, à manier une épée…Je t'aime tellement. Adieu.

Elle crut voir le visage d'Elrohir se dessiner à travers ses paupières. Ou était-ce celui de son fils ?

**Et je m'arrête là **** Oui, je suis cruelle^^Surtout qu'il n'y aura peut-être pas de chapitre avant un bon mois, avec les examens qui approchent…On verra bien. D'ici là, n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis et à me conseiller des POV qui vous tiennent à cœur. Puissent la lumière des Valars vous guider !**


	4. Newlin

**Voyageurs venus de terres lointaines, amis de toujours, bonjour (ou bonsoir, tout dépend de quand vous lisez ce chapitre…)**

**Je croyais ne plus publier pour cette fic avant un bon bout de temps, mais l'inspiration frappe lorsqu'on s'y attend le moins…En l'occurrence, je me dois de remercier Ethylen pour m'avoir inspirée **** Et remercier aussi vous, qui avez lu et reviewer les chapitres précédents. Vous êtes géniaux **

**J'introduis ici un nouveau personnage, vaguement inspiré d'un personnage d'une de mes séries favorites. Peut-être le reconnaîtrez-vous ?**

**Je me permets de vous signaler qu'il y a un poll qui attend vos réponses :)**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

_Minas Tirith, Royaume du Gondor, première année du Quatrième Âge._

Newlin reposa sa plume et saupoudra l'encre de sel la faire sécher plus rapidement.

Il faisait sombre dans le scriptorium, et seule la chandelle fichée dans une mare de cire blanche au-dessus de son écritoire dispensait un semblant de lumière dans la pièce. Le jeune homme lança un regard rapide autour de lui : à cette heure tardive, il n'y avait plus que lui pour s'attarder dans la froidure de la Tour des Archives. Ses collègues avaient regagné leurs foyers et ne reviendraient qu'au petit matin continuer leur travail.

Newlin laissa échapper un bâillement et s'étira avant de reposer son attention que la feuille de parchemin posée devant lui. Il avait l'intention de la soumettre à Maître Fingedil le lendemain. Le Maître Ecrivains était à la recherche de scribes doués pour son Ordre, et le jeune homme ne comptait pas laisser passer sa chance.

Il se remit au travail, fermant les yeux pour se remémorer autant de détails que possible. Les rayons du soleil sur l'assemblée, les mille et une odeurs de la cité, les couleurs chatoyantes des vêtements, la beauté des femmes et la prestance des hommes…Tout cela était ancré dans la mémoire de Newlin, n'attendant que les mots justes pour entrer dans le papier et dans la mémoire des Peuples des Hommes.

_Alors que le Roi se levait et se tournait vers son peuple rassemblé sur la plateforme, s'éleva une grande clameur. Et le Roi parla : « Ce jour n'appartient pas à un seul homme, mais à tous. Reconstruisons ce monde ensemble, et partageons-le en des jours de paix. »_

Newlin regarda l'encre s'éclaircir très légèrement alors que le parchemin l'absorbait. Il ferma les yeux, laissant la scène se dérouler encore et encore derrière ses paupières closes. Puis, il plongea sa plume dans l'encrier et reprit son travail.

_Alors, le Roi Elessar chanta dans la langue des Elfes._

_Et Earello endorenna utulien_

_Sinome maruvan ar Hildinyar_

_tenn' Anbar-metta_

Dès qu'il le pourrait, Newlin trouverait un traducteur pour le poème. Comme il ignorait le nombre de lignes qu'il lui faudrait pour l'écrire et que la chandelle était presque noyée dans la cire, il décida que c'était assez pour le moment. Relisant l'extrait, il l'estima présentable. Il rangea ses plumes, ferma les flacons contenant les encres et rangea dans leur enveloppe de cuir les parchemins qu'il avait recopié durant la journée. Après avoir enroulé la précieuse feuille qui pourrait lui servir de laissez-passer dans le sanctuaire des Ecrivains du Roi, Newlin souffla la chandelle agonisante et se dirigea à tâtons vers la sortie.

Le couloir en colimaçon qui desservait la Tour était éclairé à intervalles réguliers par des torches accrochées au mur renouvelées régulièrement par les deux gardes affectés à la surveillance de l'édifice. Il y en avait huit avant d'arriver au sol et elles brûlaient fièrement quand le jeune Gondorien les dépassa une à une.

Lorsqu'il poussa la lourde porte de bois cerclée de fer qui séparait la connaissance de tout le Gondor du reste de la cité, un courant d'air se glissa dans l'espace, faisant frissonner Newlin. Les gardes encadrant la porte le fouillèrent : personne n'entrait ou ne sortait de la Tour sans avoir subi l'inspection réglementaire, son contenu était beaucoup trop précieux pour risquer de le voir abimé ou volé.

-C'est quoi ça ? demanda l'un des soldats, un homme d'une quarantaine d'années dont les mèches poivre et sel s'échappaient de son heaume pointu.

-Un travail personnel. Juste une ébauche.

-Rien ne peut quitter les Archives, par ordre de l'Intendant.

-Cette règle ne concerne que les documents marqués, rétorqua Newlin du ton le plus assuré qu'il possédait. Ouvrez-le, vous verrez bien qu'il n'a pas encore de sceau.

Les gardes échangèrent un regard suspicieux avant de dérouler le parchemin et de l'inspecter sous toutes les coutures.

-C'est bon, tu peux le récupérer. Allez, file.

Le jeune homme glissa son œuvre dans sa ceinture et partit en courant presque. Il avait hâte de rentrer chez lui et de pouvoir grappiller un peu de nourriture et de sommeil avant le lever du soleil. La Tour des Archives se situait sur le Cinquième Cercle, la maison de Newlin était deux cercles plus bas. Il lui fallut passer deux poternes bordées de gardes qui ne lui prêtèrent pas plus d'attention que ce que leur travail exigeait, trop occupés à réchauffer leurs membres engourdis grâce aux braseros qui crépitaient près de leurs postes.

Une fois qu'il eut repoussé la porte de la petite maison exiguë que sa famille occupait depuis leur arrivée à Minas Tirith, Newlin chercha un semblant de repas sur la table de la cuisine. Mis à part une miche de pain recouverte d'un torchon et une motte de beurre dans un bol de terre cuite, il ne restait plus rien du souper du reste de la famille. Le jeune homme prit un morceau de pain et le mâchonna distraitement tout en mettant un pied sur le colimaçon serré qui permettait d'accéder à l'étage supérieur.

C'est alors que la porte s'ouvrit.

Newlin se figea, réalisant avec inquiétude qu'il ne disposait que d'un morceau de pain à moitié mangé, d'un parchemin et de ses mains pour se défendre contre un potentiel agresseur. Il finit par se retourner lentement, profitant de l'obscurité pour bondir sur l'intrus. Ledit intrus tâtonna quelques instants dans la pièce commune, se rapprochant de plus en plus de l'escalier et du jeune homme. L'ombre se saisit de ce qui se révéla être une chandelle et en alluma la mèche, éclairant ses traits. Des cheveux sombres tombaient en longues mèches devant un visage incontestablement féminin, frôlant dangereusement la flamme. La femme releva la tête et sursauta quand ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux du jeune homme.

-Newlin ! s'exclama-t-elle. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Je croyais que tu passais la nuit dans la Tour.

-Et je croyais que tu passais la nuit à la maison…rétorqua Newlin.

La fille en face de lui le considéra un court instant avant de pousser un grand soupir :

-Tu ne diras rien à Helen, d'accord ? Elle va me tuer si elle apprend que j'ai découché.

-Promis, je garderai le silence. Mais seulement si tu me dis où je peux trouver autre chose à manger que ça. » Il agita ce qui restait du morceau de pain. « Je meurs de faim !

-Ils ne vous nourrissent pas, là en haut ? s'étonna la jeune fille, arquant un sourcil.

-Si, mais nous n'avons pas le droit de manger dans le scriptorium. Pour…

-Pour ne pas risquer d'abîmer vos précieux bouts de parchemin, je sais ! Tiens. » Elle lui lança deux biscuits. « J'espère que ça suffira, on a pas su en cuire plus ce matin.

-Merci…

Les biscuits étaient déjà aussi durs que les pavés de la route, et presque aussi lourds, mais ils comblèrent suffisamment l'estomac de Newlin que pour lui permettre de tenir jusqu'au matin.

-Faralia, demanda-t-il lorsque sa sœur le bouscula pour monter l'escalier, où étais-tu ?

Elle fit mine de ne pas avoir entendu, continuant son ascension, jusqu'à ce qu'il la retienne par l'ourlet de sa robe. Ce faisant, il remarqua que le tissu était neuf, ou du moins fraîchement lavé.

-C'est une nouvelle robe ?

-Ça te regarde pas, dit sèchement la jeune fille, ramenant ses jupes pour se libérer.

Newlin ne lâcha pas prise :

-Fal'…

Elle poussa un nouveau soupir et planta ses yeux verts dans ceux de son frère :

-Disons que tu n'es pas le seul de la famille à travailler.

Sur ces mots, elle réussit à se dégager et gravit le colimaçon à toute vitesse, laissant le jeune homme à ses déductions.

Newlin souffla sur la chandelle qui était restée sur la table de la cuisine et grimpa à son tour jusqu'à la chambre au dernier étage de la bâtisse qu'il partageait avec le plus jeune de ses frères et les fils de ses soeurs. En passant devant les portes entrouvertes des autres pièces, il aperçut Aveline et Liarik enlacés, leurs jumeaux nouveau-nés dormant dans leurs berceaux. Plus loin, il entendit les grincements d'un lit et des gémissements étouffés qui provenaient de la chambre d'Helen et Adrian. Il se sentit rougir violemment en dépassant rapidement la porte de bois pour atteindre la seconde volée de marches.

Ernas et leurs quatre neveux dormaient profondément, leurs visages éclairés par un mince rayon de lune qui filtrait par les persiennes mal closes. Newlin déposa son précieux parchemin dans l'espace qui séparait la tête du lit et le mur, puis se débarrassa de sa tunique et de ses braies, les jeta en boule au pied du lit et s'effondra sur le matelas. Ernas devait rêver, car il poussa un grognement et changea de position lorsque son frère se coucha à ses côtés. Newlin avait l'habitude de contempler les poutres de la charpente pour trouver le sommeil, mais cette nuit, il était tellement épuisé que les respirations calmes et régulières des autres occupants de la chambre suffirent à l'emmener aux pays des rêves.

Il s'éveilla avec l'impression d'avoir seulement somnolé pendant quelques minutes. Il se sentait lourd et pataud, comme si chaque muscle de son corps était engourdi. Sa bouche était pâteuse et ses yeux mi-clos refusaient de s'ouvrir plus grand à cause du brusque accroissement de luminosité.

Lorsqu'il réussit à s'extirper de son lit, il était seul dans la chambre. Le bruit qui montait de la pièce commune lui indiqua que les garçons déjeunaient en bas. Il s'étira comme un chat avant de faire jouer les articulations de ses poignets encore endolories par le monceau de feuilles qu'il avait rédigées la veille.

Il croisa Faralia dans le couloir étroit. Elle pressait une serviette contre son corps nu et encore ruisselant d'eau et s'empressa d'entrer dans sa chambre pour échapper au regard de son frère. Newlin était habitué au corps des femmes : avec trois sœurs et une unique bassine pour faire sa toilette, il avait vite appris à ne pas trop prêter attention à ce sur quoi il posait les yeux. Mais là, il ne put s'empêcher de suivre Faralia du regard. Sur la peau blanche qui dépassait de la serviette, s'étalaient des ecchymoses d'un bleu presque noir, qui rappelèrent au jeune homme les bavures de l'encre sur le parchemin. Il voulut lui demander comment elle s'était blessée, mais elle avait déjà disparu derrière la porte.

Newlin s'aspergea le visage d'eau froide, ce qui eut l'effet bénéfique escompté. Il perdit cinq bonnes minutes agenouillé devant le coffre renfermant ses vêtements, à tenter de déterminer ce qui était le plus approprié pour une rencontre avec le Maître Ecrivains. Il finit par se décider pour une tunique d'un bleu-gris sobre et des chausses assorties. Il récupéra son parchemin et, l'ayant passé à sa ceinture, descendit rejoindre sa famille.

Helen lui adressa un sourire quand elle l'aperçut en haut des marches, mais détourna presque aussitôt son attention vers ses fils qui se bagarraient. Aveline, assise sur un des bancs qui jouxtaient la table, donnait le sein à son bébé, tandis que l'autre gazouillait dans son berceau. Le jeune homme s'assit devant une assiette vide, qui ne tarda pas à se garnir d'une galette de maïs qu'Helen venait tout juste de cuire. Newlin se brûla les doigts et la langue en voulant la manger directement, mais il ne le regretta qu'à moitié : non seulement, les galettes de sa sœur aînée étaient délicieuses, mais il risquait de voir sa nourriture disparaitre sous son nez s'il ne s'en emparait pas assez rapidement.

Deux galettes plus tard, Newlin souhaita une bonne journée à toute sa famille et sortit affronter le monde extérieur.

Malgré le soleil qui brillait déjà haut dans le ciel, l'air du matin était froid, et le jeune homme regretta de ne pas avoir emporté de cape.

Devant la Tour des Archives, s'étirait une file d'une dizaine d'hommes, Novices, Clercs ou Anciens, qui attendaient leur tour pour se soumettre à la fouille quotidienne qui précédait l'entrée sur leur lieu de travail. Newlin prit sa place, remerciant les dieux que le soleil donne sur la petite place devant la Tour, ce qui lui évitait de se geler les os. L'inspection était assez rapide, et le jeune homme se retrouva à gravir les degrés qui menaient au Scriptorium, entouré de ses collègues silencieux.

-Newlin !

Son nom le fit sursauter et, se retournant, il manqua dégringoler jusqu'en bas. Il retrouva de justesse l'équilibre, profitant d'une saillie des pierres du mur.

Devant lui, le visage débonnaire et souriant, se tenait, Maître Aldasil. Plutôt petit et enrobé, le Maître Archiviste trouvait constamment matière à se réjouir. Newlin se demandait de quoi il pouvait bien s'agir aujourd'hui. Maître Aldasil était flanqué de son exact opposé, le filiforme et sévère Maître Fingedil, Maître Ecrivain du Roi.

Il descendit les quelques marches qui le séparait des deux hommes, son cœur battant la chamade. Ce fut Maître Fingedil qui prit la parole :

-Ainsi, c'est lui le Novice dont vous m'avez parlé…Sa voix avait la douceur d'un crissement d'une lame sur une pierre à affuter. « Je l'imaginais…plus grand.

Le poids de ses yeux d'un gris glauque de neige sale donnait à Newlin l'envie de disparaitre sous terre et de ne plus jamais ressortir à la lumière du jour.

-Ahah ! Même un géant vous paraitrait petit, Fingedil ! s'exclama Maître Aldasil, sans doute pour détendre l'atmosphère. Mais sa taille est inversement proportionnelle à son talent, je vous l'assure. » Il porta son regard doux sur Newlin, ce qui eut l'effet de rassurer le jeune homme. « Tu as un extrait à soumettre à notre Ecrivain en chef, n'est-ce pas, mon garçon ?

Pendant une fraction de secondes, le doute saisit le jeune homme avec la force d'un raz-de-marée. Avait-il son texte ? Était-ce à moitié aussi bon que ce à quoi Maître Fingedil s'attendait ? Et que se passerait-il si le Maître Ecrivain n'appréciait pas son travail ? Pourrait-il conserver son poste comme Novice ou serait-il éjecté de la Tour ?

Newlin écarta toutes ses interrogations d'un mouvement de tête et, s'emparant du parchemin coincé dans sa ceinture, le tendit d'une main tremblante à l'oiseau de proie qui lui faisait face. Ce dernier s'en saisit avec vivacité et le déroula avec un claquement sec.

Le jeune homme se concentra sur tout plutôt que sur les yeux de Maître Fingedil qui faisaient de rapides allers et retours d'un côté à l'autre du parchemin. Ses pensées s'embrouillaient, l'extrait passait et repassait dans son esprit et le jeune Novice ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver encore plus exécrable à chaque fois qu'il le relisait.

Au bout de quelques minutes qui semblèrent une éternité, le Maître aux doigts qui rappelaient des serres de rapace replia le parchemin d'un coup de poignet d'habitué et tourna les talons, descendant les quelques marches qui le séparait du rez-de-chaussée. Newlin écarquilla les yeux, surpris, et chercha une explication du côté de Maître Aldasil, qui lui offrit un large sourire chaleureux avant de lui faire signe de le suivre.

Ils quittèrent la Tour par une porte dérobée, débouchant sur une petite cour entourée de hautes maisons qui empêchait les rayons du soleil d'atteindre le sol. Le Chef des Ecrivains marchait à grandes enjambées, couvrant plus de distance d'un pas que Newlin n'en couvrait en trois. Maître Aldasil en était réduit à tricoter sur ses petites jambes pour ne pas se laisser distancer. Les routes recouvertes de pavés gris qu'ils empruntèrent étaient plus escarpées que les voies principales, mais avaient l'avantage d'être plus directes et de passer les jonctions entre les Cercles via de petites poternes au lieu des larges portes rapidement encombrées.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au dernier Cercle, Newlin s'autorisa un court moment de répit, le temps de reprendre son souffle et de contempler la vue, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire lors de ses rares visites sur l'esplanade. Le panorama était grandiose et semblait se prolonger à l'infini, bien au-delà des montagnes du Mordor. Le jeune homme avait entendu parler des terres qui s'étendaient au loin, des zones arides peuplées d'hommes à la peau de charbon et qui pouvaient survivre un mois sans boire ni manger.

Un raclement de gorge le tira de ses pensées. Maître Aldasil lui indiqua d'un signe de tête qu'il avait intérêt à rattraper Maître Fingedil. Ce dernier était déjà sur la Pelouse de l'Arbre blanc, se rapprochant de l'immense palais des Rois du Gondor. Aldasil et Newlin le rejoignirent devant les marches. Le Maître Archiviste peinait à reprendre son souffle et lorgnait l'escalier avec des yeux au fond desquels brillaient une lueur de désespoir, aussi accepta-t-il avec reconnaissance le bras que lui offrit son élève.

-Pourquoi Maître Fingedil nous emmène-t-il ici ? chuchota le jeune homme alors qu'ils entamaient leur ascension.

-À ton avis ? répondit le vieil homme, son large sourire ne quittant pas son visage.

Le Novice retint son souffle lorsque les Gardes aux casques en pointe ouvrirent les lourdes portes de bois bardées de fer qui marquaient l'entrée du palais. C'était la première fois qu'il pénétrait dans le grand hall, aussi ouvrit-il grand les yeux, pour ne pas manquer le moindre détail de l'architecture et de la décoration. Qui sait, peut-être aurait-il à le décrire dans une Chronique ?

Au fond de la salle, se dressait l'imposant trône blanc du Roi, avec à son pied le trône noir destiné à l'Intendant. Newlin s'attendait à voir le Roi Elessar siéger du haut de son piédestal, mais il fut surpris de trouver le Roi assis sur un simple siège qui aurait été plus à sa place sous une tente de commandement. Il leva ses yeux vers les visiteurs et se leva même pour les accueillir, ce qui poussa Newlin à se demander s'il s'agissait bien du Roi et pas de l'Intendant Faramir. L'homme ne portait même pas de couronne.

-Maître Fingedil, qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici de si bonne heure ?

Le ton de la voix et le sourire sincère qui accompagnait les mots firent s'évanouir les doutes du jeune homme : il s'agissait bien de l'homme qui avait été couronné Roi à la fin de la Guerre.

-Votre Majesté » Fingedil plongea dans une révérence cérémonieuse. « Je viens vous soumettre un essai de Chronique rédigé par l'un de nos aspirants au statut d'Ecrivain du Roi.

Il déroula le parchemin et le tendit au Roi, qui se mit à l'étudier d'un air pensif.

Newlin ne savait pas où se mettre. Devait-il s'agenouiller ? Le monarque avait-il seulement remarqué sa présence ? Le jeune homme avait l'impression que sa respiration était le seul bruit qui rompait le silence de la salle.

Un sourire encore plus large éclaira le visage du Roi lorsqu'il rendit le parchemin à Maître Fingedil :

-Le choix de l'événement est excellent, je ne saurais le nier.

-De quoi s'agit-il ?

Une voix de femme s'éleva de derrière le Roi, faisant prendre conscience à Newlin de la présence de l'une des plus belles femmes qu'il eut jamais vue. De longs cheveux noirs retenus par un diadème d'argent, de magnifiques yeux d'un gris doux qui brillaient d'une lueur vive, une peau de satin dont la blancheur était rehaussée par la teinte foncée du velours de sa robe…La Reine Arwen sourit en remarquant le regard du jeune homme, d'un sourire moins franc que celui de son époux, mais tout aussi agréable et rassurant.

-De mon couronnement.

La Reine éclata d'un rire léger et cristallin :

-Assurément, ce jeune homme n'aurait pu choisir mieux pour susciter votre intérêt.

Newlin se sentit rougir violemment.

-J'aurais sans doute été plus inspiré de choisir votre mariage, Votre Grâce, dit-il en mettant un genou en terre, mais aucun de mes mots n'aurait été capable de rendre justice à votre beauté.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il releva les yeux et rencontra le regard horrifié du Maître Ecrivain qu'il prit conscience de son impudence. Cet acte lui coûterait sa place au sein des Archivistes, il l'aurait parié.

-Et flatteur, avec ça, commenta la Reine d'un ton badin, se levant pour rejoindre son époux. Avons-nous vraiment besoin d'une personne possédant ce genre de qualités pour écrire l'histoire de votre règne ?

Le Roi Elessar considéra le Novice d'un air interrogateur, comme s'il cherchait à discerner une chose dissimulée au fond de lui. Newlin sentait son cœur s'emballer dans sa poitrine, prêt à exploser. Après une interminable minute, le monarque finit par reporter son regard sur Maître Fingedil :

-Je présume que nous pouvons accorder une période d'essai à ce jeune homme. Disons…Un mois ? » Ses yeux gris se tournèrent à nouveau vers Newlin. « Revenez nous présenter vos travaux et nous aviserons.

Une chape de plomb quitta les épaules du Novice. Il ne put masquer le sourire qui fleurissait sur ses lèvres et murmura d'incompréhensibles paroles de remerciement tout en s'inclinant une nouvelle fois et en promettant de ne pas décevoir le couple royal.

Alors qu'il allait se redresser et quitter le hall en compagnie des deux Maîtres, un vacarme s'éleva de derrière les portes.

-Laissez-moi passer ! Je suis…

-Le Roi reçoit déjà des visiteurs. Vous devez attendre votre tour.

-Mais je ne viens pas voir le Roi, je veux voir votre Reine ! Laissez-moi passer ou j'enfonce la porte !

Un battant finit par s'ouvrir, faisant apparaitre une haute silhouette flanquée de deux plus petites.

Instinctivement, Newlin jeta un œil en arrière, histoire de juger de la réaction du couple souverain. Le Roi arquait un sourcil étonné et interrogateur, tandis que sa Reine, une main posée sur son ventre rond comme pour le protéger, donnait l'impression d'être partagée entre la joie et l'incrédulité.

Le nouvel arrivant était une femme : rousse, des yeux verts flamboyants, elle tenait deux jeunes enfants par la main et paraissait d'assez mauvaise humeur.

**Et c'est (déjà) fini !**

**Je ne sais pas quand paraîtra le prochain chapitre étant donné que je suis en examens. Mais je ne perds pas espoir quant à une attaque des « plot bunnies ».**

**N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos commentaire **

**Que les étoiles brillent sur votre route !**


End file.
